Ese dia
by Eiko007
Summary: Ese dia cuando Kagome regreso despues de esos tres años... cuando Kagome decidio regresar con el... estar con el... Ese dia que penso que nunca llegaria... Ese dia... InuxKag Post-Manga/Anime


"Ese día…"

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Hola todos aquí estoy de vuelta, este es un post-manga/anime fanfic one shot, espero que les guste y al final les comento sobre mi xD perdón por el atraso otra vez xD

xxxxxx

Le veía a través de la gente que le hablaba y saludaba, y no podía evitar dejar de sentirse nervioso…

Lograba tener vistazos de sus ojos chocolate entre las cabezas de los aldeanos y amigos que le hablaban…

Ver como les sonreía de esa forma cortés que ella tenía…

Escuchar su suave voz cuando les respondía…

Percibir su suave aroma de forma permanente en el aire…

Supo que de una u otra forma en el momento en que en esa mañana percibió su aroma y corrió al pozo si es que era real y no era una ilusión la tendría de vuelta… y no la dejaría ir…

La boda había finalizando y ahora todos celebraban con ellos que Kagome había regresado…

Pero sabía que por más que le sonrieran y que todos actuaran alegres y felices nadie… pero nadie podía estar tan feliz como el… de hecho el no recordaba un día en su vida en que hubiera esa tan feliz… día a día en sus viajes buscando los Shikon No Kakera había ido volviéndose feliz pero no había tenido todo esto de un solo… cuando Kagome le prometió de nuevo permanecer a su lado se había sentido muy feliz…

Kagome había regresado…

A medida que la noche avanzo la gente fue marchándose o poniéndose ebria… finalmente Miroku llego a sentarse a su lado hablando de que ahora por fin estaban todos juntos de nuevo y que ya todo estaba como estaba destinado a ser… el no creía que Kagome estuvo destinada a estar con él, él pensaba que la insistencia de la muchacha la había traído de vuelta a él…

Sabiendo que era tan obstinada como él cuando se lo proponía…

Todo este tiempo supo que no estuvo solo, pero no había podido evitar entirse vacio, incompleto, y había analizado mucho las cosas…

Había comprendido mucho de lo que Kagome hacia… y mucha información había llegado a el por sus amigos y el planeaba pedirle perdón por casi todo, aunque comprendía ahora que en aquella época Kagome había sido una niña casi y el siempre se volvía casi a su nivel a pesar de tener casi 300 años de diferencia con ella en edad…

Se sentía culpable por la forma en que había actuada respecto al asunto de Kikyo… no por algo que Shippo o Miroku le dijeran sino porque había tratado de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Kagome y se veía mal, y no sabía porque desde la de él jamás se dio cuenta de cómo podía verlo… pero ahora a pesar de eso… de todo eso… había vuelto…

Cuando comenzaron a hablar de boda más temprano entro en pánico por un momento, pero Kagome… su reacción… su rostro se había iluminado y había sonreído mirándole entusiasmada… el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y decir que si a todo desde ese momento… pero es que con todos sus amigos viéndole observar a Kagome era un poco vergonzoso…

Por algunos momentos le había pasado por la mente de que Kagome había vuelto para estar con todos ellos… pero cuando eso sucedió no le quedo duda, que a pesar de que ella también quisiera estar con sus amigos había querido volver por el…

Su mente repitió al fondo… por un Hanyou… pero él sabía que Kagome no le veía así… al menos no de forma despectiva… y que Kaede y sus amigos tampoco… gracias a Kagome…

Kagome…

Miroku le estaba viendo de forma extraña…

"Keh! Y a ti que te pasa?"

Miroku le sonrió abiertamente… y de esa forma pervertida que no se le quitaba…

"No has dejado de verla ni un instante… me imagino que no te puedes esperar por llevártela a tu _cabaña_…"

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse una vez más ante la imprimación de Miroku y esta vez no podía negarlo o decir que no…

"Keh!"

Evito mirarle y observar la fogata, no a Kagome o a Miroku… era muy vergonzoso en este momento porque no podía negarlo, era verdad que quería estar a solas con Kagome para que ella hablara y le contara de cómo había pasado estos tres años…

Pero también… también quería besarla y abrazarla y bañarse en su aroma y si Kagome quería hacer un poco mas… mas…

Pero es que no había podido evitarlo… todo este tiempo extraño a Kagome… pero de vez en cuando pensaba en ella de esa forma… y es que no podía evitarlo… el la quería… era hermosa… y el era un hombre… simplemente no podía evitarlo… y esperaba… aunque estaba casi seguro de que Kagome si lo quería de esa forma también…

Kagome era diferente y hablaba abiertamente de todo tipo de tema, lo único que esperaba no hiciera era preguntarle respecto a eso, ya que no podría contestarle, instintos en el momento lleno de pasión eran una cosa… pero hablar de ello sin saber nada respecto al tema… en si a él le costaba hablar de temas delicados no se diga algo así…

Pero Kagome había hablado respecto al tema con Sango… y le creía a Miroku solo porque la había mencionado algunos nombres o aspectos "científicos" y se imaginaba que Kagome podría hablar de ello aunque a el no le pareciera pero sabiendo que en su época les daban conocimientos sobre muchas cosas y Kagome sabia cosas sobre el cuerpo y sobre cómo tratar heridas aunque no fuera su profesión decía algo…

Era verdad que Kagome había mejorado y probablemente aprendido mucho en el camino y con Kaede y sus amigos, pero Kagome ya conocía de eso cuando llego a esa época, fue una de las primeras veces en que lo sentó…

Sonrió y volteo a verla, ya casi todos los aldeanos se había ido, Sango regreso y Shippo se acerco se acerco a ellos, Kagome también se acerco y el y Miroku se pusieron de pie…

"Bueno, ya que las gemelas están finalmente dormidas parece que todos ya se marcharon."

Miroku coloco su brazo alrededor se Sango…

"Nosotros podemos continuar si tu quieres mi quería Sango…"

Kagome les sonrió a sus amigos y Shippo abrazo a Kagome…

"Kagome, te ves cansada."

"Un poco Shippo… ha sido un día muy… intenso."

Todos excepto el asintieron…

"Y podría continuar siendo intenso…"

Miroku se rio y Sango le dio un pequeño codazo, el se sonrojo y cruzo sus manos frente a su Haori evitando mirarles…

"Keh!"

Kagome se rio levemente y el volteo a verla… quería tocarla abrazarla y no soltarla… pero no podía… debía esperar…

Kagome abrazo a Sango entonces y luego a Miroku… abrazo a Shippo de nuevo…

"Bueno, buenas noches muchachos, nos vemos mañana."

Todos asintieron y ella entonces volteo a verle… él se sintió nervioso una vez mas pero se volteó hacia el bosque y comenzó a caminar… cuando Kagome le tomo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con él se puso nervioso de nuevo… mas al verla de re-ojo con su hermosa Yukata blanca…

La Yukata le había parecido hermosa cuando se la ofrecieron a Miroku… pero en Kagome se veía mágica… Miroku no dijo nada y acepto la prenda a pesar de que para ese entonces el ya estaba casado con Sango… tan solo salieron de la aldea Miroku se la había dado hablando de que cuando Kagome regresara ella podía usarla…

Kagome finalmente se detuvo abrazándolo con fuerza… el volteo a verla notando que ya había llegado a la cabaña…

"Inuyasha… es hermosa…"

El simplemente miro su rostro sabiendo que esa simple mirada era recompensa suficiente para el trabajo que les llevo a él, Miroku y varios hombres de la aldea construir la cabaña él no sabía cuánto trabajo implicaba eso, no solamente era costar la madera y tenerla lista, era mucho más…

"No tanto como tú."

Sintió su rostro arder y de inmediato quiso retractarse o decir algo para arruinar la situación, pero recordó como se había arrepentido de haber hecho esas cosas y probablemente lastimar a Kagome, así que se mantuvo avergonzado mirando al suelo y sintiendo que su corazón explotaría en su pecho… Kagome lo abrazo y el correspondió a su abrazo…

"Inuyasha… te amo…"

El se sintió atrapado una vez mas pero Kagome ya no dijo nada… quiso decir yo también pero su lengua se atoro y cuando Kagome se separo de él y lo miro quiso decirlo… lo había pensado mucho y estaba seguro de que era así pero no podía hacerse a si mismo decir tales palabras… pero Kagome… siendo Kagome pareció comprenderle y le sonrió tomando su mano y avanzando hacia la cabaña…

Al entrar la soltó y encendió la fogata, Kagome avanzo de una vez hacia el Futón y se sentó en el mirándolo, el cerro la puerta de la cabaña y saco a Tetsaiga de su saya y la coloco junto a la pared para que creara su campo de energía protector… avanzo y se sentó junto a Kagome… ella de inmediato se recoso en el hombro con hombro…

"Te extrañe mucho Inuyasha…"

El se sintió más tranquilo… a eso si podría responder…

"Yo también Kagome… tanto… como no tienes idea…"

"Yo creo que si tengo idea…"

Permanecieron así juntos en silencio mirando la fogata otros momentos mas y Kagome llevo sus manos frente a ella…

"Gracias por la Yukata Inuyasha… y por la cabaña… Sango me dijo que no duermes aquí…"

El se sonrojo pero asintió e hizo algo que le costo reunir mucho coraje… llevo su manos hacia el hombro de Kagome abrazándola un poco mas hacia el…

"Keh! Yo no necesitaba una cabaña… pero como podrías regresar supe que tu quisieras… una."

Volteo a verla y Kagome le seguía sonriendo de esa misma forma en que ella le sonreía… luego se rio por lo bajo…

"Inuyasha… no has cambiado mucho…"

El simplemente evito mirarla sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas una vez mas…

"Yo no se…"

Kagome volvió a recostar u cabeza en el y permanecieron así mirando la fogata…

"Que hiciste Kagome… en tu época?"

Kagome volteo a verle como sorprendida…

"Etto… no mucho, lo de siempre, estudiar, ayudar en la casa a mi familia… salí de vez en cuando con mis amigas…"

El asintió…

"Y amigos?"

Kagome le sonrió nuevamente…

"Si tuve algunos compañeros de clase Inuyasha… y amigos solo uno pero… solo era eso… un amigo."

El asintió…

"Y tu?"

Inuyasha la miro sintiendo sus orejas moverse ante la confusión…

"Yo que?"

"Que hiciste? Tienes nuevos amigos o amigas?"

El cerro los ojos un momento recordando y luego volteo a verla…

"Mmmm pues no mucho, solo ir con Miroku a hacer exorcismos… cuidar a las gemelas de vez en cuando… patrullar el bosque…"

"Y amigas?"

El se rio suavemente…

"Kagome… yo soy un Hanyou… puede que la gente de esta aldea ya no quiera matarme o algo asi, pero las únicas mujeres que me hablan son Sango, Rin y Kaede…"

Kagome le miro un poco triste, y el supo que ella aun no comprendía lo que significaba ser un Hanyou…

"Kagome… no soy y nunca seré aceptado por ser un Hanyou…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se volteo hacia la muchacha y tomo sus manos entre las suyas mirándola a los ojos…

"No Kagome… es que tu no entiendes y necesito que entiendas… no es una mentira… quizás deberías de ver la forma en que la gente actúa conmigo y luego…"

Dejo de hablar poco a poco porque Kagome fue acercándose a el hasta estaba a punto de besarlo… pero no lo hizo… cerró los ojos y permaneció ahí un momento, luego comenzó a alejarse, y el sintió que era como si ella se fuera, como si Kagome estaba yéndose de nuevo y la perdería…

"No!"

Solo las manos de la muchacha y la abrazo tan rápido que pidieron el balance y cayeron en el Futón… Kagome le abrazo de vuelta…

El sintió que todo su interior se revolvía no quería que se fuera no quería dejarla ir… no podía pero era lo mejor para ella el comenzó a alejarse despacio de Kagome pero ella abrió sus ojos y coloco sus manos alrededor de él más fuertemente…

"Lo siento yo no…"

Kagome simplemente continúo mirándole de la misma manera…

"Inuyasha… a mi no me importa lo que la gente diga… yo quiero estar contigo… regrese para estar contigo… mi época ya no era igual nada era igual… pensé que ya no podría verte pero no podía olvidarme de ti…"

Kagome llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro… el sintió que si corazón explotaría en su pecho por la forma en que Kagome le estaba hablando y mirando…

"Yo te amo Inuyasha…"

Kagome le miro simplemente de la misma forma dulce y el lucho con si mismo para decirlo… que le costaba decirlo…

"Yo… yo…"

Lo había admitido a sí mismo la primera luna nueva que paso Sango Kagome después de derrotar a Naraku… y ahora… no podía decírselo… lo había dicho en voz alta algunas veces frente a pozo cuando nadie lo estaba mirando… no podía decírselo… las palabras no salían y sentía que estaba atrapado pero Kagome simplemente le sonrió…

"Yo…"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia sus labios…

"Yo entiendo Inuyasha… pero puedes decírmelo de otra forma…"

El la miro interrogante y abatido… ella simplemente le sonrió…

"Bésame…"

El dejo de sentirse abatido y todo su estomago se revolvió dándose cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sobre la muchacha, en su Futón, en la noche de bodas… trago lentamente pero supo que si, era verdad, era menos difícil hacer algo que decirlo… Kagome lo conocía así de bien…

Tratando de luchar contra sus nervios se inclino despacio hacia abajo... hacia ella… Kagome le miro con sus ojos chocolate brillantes unos momentos más y luego los cerro entreabriendo sus labios… el finalmente cerró sus ojos también y presiono sus labios contra los de ella… recordaba levemente el pequeño beso que se dieron en el interior de la Shikon No Tama y casi no recordaba el beso que Kagome le había dado cuando se había estado transformando en Youkai y perdiendo su corazón humano… pero ahora era diferente… el aroma a Kagome le rodeaba y cuando abrió un poco mas su labios pudo sentir un poco de su sabor… cuando iba a separarse para su sorpresa Kagome se levanto un poco y ella abrió sus labios contra los suyos… moviéndolos despacio y ladeando su cabeza… eso se sentía mejor que antes…

Decidió imitar a Kagome y poco a poco los besos fueron cambiando, sintió más del sabor de Kagome y su aroma comenzó a rodearlo… sin saber porque Kagome toco su labio son su lengua y le sorprendió primero pero después descubrió que sería buen idea obtenerlas de su sabor de esa manera… no sabía que esto podía sentirse así… su sangre comenzó a calentarse y Kagome comenzó a oler… oler como una perra en celo… exactamente eso…

Se separo de ella repentinamente asustado, su cuerpo había reaccionado como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y Miroku lo había molestado al respecto… Kagome no podía saber de eso, pero al parecer ella se había dado cuenta porque rodeo su pierna derecha con la pierna izquierda de ella evitando que se alejara…

No sabía cuando tiempo habían permanecido besándose si se le podía llamar así a lo que habían hecho pero nunca se había sentido de esta forma en la presencia directa de Kagome… y a ella parecía no importarle…Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su obi y comenzó a querer soltar su Yukata… él se sintió alarmado… quería verla y quería… quería… no sabía que quería pero deseaba asentir la piel de Kagome contra la del el… olerla y verla y escucharla decir su nombre… pero… no… quería que hablaran mas… necesitaba estar seguro de que ella estuviera segura…

"Kagome… deberíamos… esperar… unos días… a que te acostumbres…"

Kagome le miro confundida…

"Porque?"

"Para que estés segura…"

Kagome le sonrió de esa forma dulce en que ella siempre le sonreía…

"Pero Inuyasha… si ya estamos casados…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Pero si el matrimonio no es consumado puede anularse…"

Kagome en ese momento le miro triste… más que triste un pánico y miedo y dolor le rodearon y el no pudo suportar ese olor sabiendo que el próximo que sentiría sería el de sus lagrimas…

"No querías esto? No querías casarte conmigo? No quieres…"

El comenzó a entrar en pánico moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No… no es así yo quiero estar contigo… te extrañe mucho y…"

Kagome le miro con abundantes lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos…

"Entonces no me quieres como mujer? No te gusto? No deseas estar así conmigo?"

Inuyasha sintió que entraba en pánico…

"No es eso… yo… quiero… pero… no sé y además… quiero que estés segura Kagome yo…"

Se sentía atrapado… no sabía cómo explicárselo, que su lado Youkai la veía como su compañera que necesitaba que él la tomara y… y le hiciera muchas cosas que probablemente Kagome no querría… y… no podría soportar comenzar a hacer algo que a ella le incomodara… eran cosas pervertidas… mas pervertidas que Miroku…

"Pero es que a veces quiero… siento… cosas pervertidas Kagome y tu no entiendes… si hacemos esto es posible…"

Dejo de hablar sintiéndose nervioso y sentándose de nuevo en el Futón… Kagome dejo de llorar probablemente al verlo a él entrando en pánico y casi a punto de llorar el mismo… ella se sentó sonriéndole de esa forma suave y tomando su mano…

"Inuyasha… querer verme desnuda y tocarme no es pervertido… yo también quiero eso… y quiero verte a ti y tocarte…"

El sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse más que su Haori que estaba ahí en la cabaña Miroku había insistido que necesitaba usar algo diferente y le había preparado una Hakama y un Kosode negro para su boda…

Kagome estaba diciendo que deseaba que él la tocara y la viera… no podía creérselo, el había escuchado a Miroku hablarle de que a Sango le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a él y a lo que hacían… y que eso sucedía con la mayoría de las mujeres, que eran muy tímidas y no querían que las tocaran al inicio pero Kagome le veía con esos ojos brillantes acercándose a él haciéndolo a él sentirse nervioso…

Kagome lo beso de nuevo continuando avanzando hacia él, el correspondió a su beso aun nervioso, sin saber cómo Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, el se tenso por completo, primero porque se sorprendió de que Kagome estuviera haciendo algo tan atrevido, y segundo, porque cuando se sentó de esa forma sobre él se rozo contra la dureza dentro de su Hakama… y Kagome… gimió… gimió y apretó sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos… esa no era una reacción tímida…

Kagome movió sus manos en sus hombros bajando sus Kosodes moviéndolos y dejando su pecho descubierto y sus brazos atrapados por las mangas de los Kosodes… ella le sonrió y vio sus mejillas sonrojarse, el se sorprendió pero al verla aflojar su Obi casi repentinamente supo porque probablemente estaba sonrojada… Kagome movió su Yukata dejando descubiertos también sus hombros… pero ella no dejo sus manos atrapadas en las mangas de la Yukata… saco sus brazos y dejo las capas de tela caer y amontonarse en su cintura…

El no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en sus pechos… había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que no debía de pensar o tratar de recordarlos… pero era Kagome quien se los estaba mostrando así que estaba bien mirar… levanto su mano casi de forma inconsciente para tocarla pero se detuvo mirando simplemente… Kagome llevo una mano que temblaba levemente hacia su muñeca y llevo esa mano hacia su pecho… el sintió sus mejillas arder y volteo a ver a Kagome quien le veía igualmente sonrojada…

Kagome entonces lo abrazo enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretándose contra el… el gruño al sentir su cálido y pequeño cuerpo tan cerca… soltó su pecho y llevo su otro brazo hacia su espalda gruñendo al tocar su suave y cálida piel aplazándole contra el sintiendo las formas redondas de sus pechos aplastarse contra su pecho… el calor en su cuerpo aumento y enterró su nariz en el cabello de la muchacha respirando profundamente…

Kagome le hablo en una voz tan baja que estaba seguro de que si no hubiera tanto silencio y el no tuviera un tan buen sentido de audición no la hubiera escuchado…

"Quiero que me toques Inuyasha…"

'_Si! Ves! Es tu perra! tócala! Hazla yuya!'_

'_Dile que la amas con tus manos…'_

Inuyasha gruño y trato de mantenerse calmado… era casi como si dos voces gritaran dentro de el… pero no… él quería tener la mayor calma del mundo… Miroku le dijo que para las mujeres era algo muy muy especial y que también les causaba dolor y el de ninguna manera quería lastimar a Kagome… Miroku le dijo que no se podía evitar con una virgen pero que podría hacer cosas para que no fuera tan doloroso…

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar las cosas más pervertidas que había escuchado… pero… pensaba que si ayudaba a que Kagome no sintiera tanto dolor y mientras ella no lo sentara por hacer algo así estaba bien…

Movió su cabello a un lado y beso su cuello… Kagome gimió y se apretó mas contra él, moviendo casi su cuerpo completo restregando sus caderas contra él aplastando la dureza dentro de su Hakama… el gruño sintiendo la temperatura aumentar otro poco dentro de la pequeña cabaña… sin darse cuenta comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear el espacio entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello de Kagome… y ella gimió para el y se movió sobre el haciendo que el quisiera mas…

Sin saber cuando comenzó a besar y lamer el otro lado del cuello de Kagome… ella gimió sobre él y continuo moviéndose pero fue demasiado… si seguía moviéndose así sobre el…

"Ka… Kagome… espera…"

Llevo sus manos hacia su cintura y prácticamente levanto a la muchacha en sus brazos… Kagome le miro sorprendida primero y luego comenzó a reírse por lo bajo… el sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse más y ella se apoyo en sus rodillas el levanto su mirada hacia ella… dándose cuenta que sus pechos prácticamente estaban frente a su rostro…

Kagome le sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza acercándola a ella… el gimió y no pudo evitar mover su mejilla contra la piel cálida escuchando los rápido latidos del corazón de la muchacha… esto si era algo que había querido por mucho mucho tiempo… tener su rostro entre los pechos de Kagome con ella acariciando su cabello… había envidiado eso de Shippo por tanto tiempo… no solo por el hecho de estar en contacto con esas formas hermosas y redondeadas sino porque Kagome… Kagome lo veía con ojos llenos de cariño cuando lo hacía… y el quería que ella le viera así también… a pesar de que el era un sucio Hanyou que no merecía nada… quería que Kagome lo quisiera…

Levanto su mirada hacia ella… y esa mirada estaba ahí… era mirada que cualquiera que la viera sabría que Kagome… lo amaba… si… ahí estaba junto con algo mas… el simplemente gruño y volteo enterrar su rostro contra ella…

Kagome llevo sus manos de su cabello hacia sus orejas masajeándolas suavemente… el gruño sintiendo la dureza dentro de su Hakama dar un tirón… por eso no le gustaba cuando Kagome tocaba sus orejas… porque eso sucedía… gruño y se separo un poco de ella buscando mirarla y tal vez decir algo respecto a que ahora podía tocar sus orejas cuando quisiera cuando se dio cuenta que los pezones de Kagome estaban endurecidos… y no pudo resistir el deseo de pasar su lengua sobre estos… primero uno… Kagome gimió… y luego el otro… Kagome soltó sus orejas y gimió suavemente su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

El olor de la excitación de Kagome aumento y el no pudo resistirlo y llevo sus labios hacia su pecho derecho succionándole suavemente… Kagome gimió de nuevo y el llevo su mano hacia el otro… tocándolo… aprendiendo su forma con su mano y escuchado los suaves sonidos que Kagome hacia… sintiendo ese adictivo aroma aumentar y mezclarse con el aroma de su propio deseo…

Kagome se curvo contra él y sintió algo húmedo en su oreja y luego a Kagome succionar la punta de esta… el gimió y se alejo de ella haciéndole perder el balance y caer sobre el acostados en el Futón… pero es que si Kagome hubiera continuando eso… sabia que probablemente el deseo que sentía quemándole explotaría…

"Gomen Inuyasha… no te gusto?"

"Keh! Todo lo contrario…"

Kagome le miro interrogante y el sintió sus mejillas arder cuando ella volteo a ver de forma descarada hacia su Hakama… pero lo que no estaba esperando era que Kagome lo tocara… que llevara su mano hacia ese lugar… el gruño y enterró sus garras en el Futón…

Cuando Miroku le descubrió y comenzó a molestar respecto a sus reacciones a Kagome le aconsejo solucionar el problema con sus propias manos… pero sus manos con garras no estaban hechas para tal cosa o el simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de cortarse accidentalmente pero no fue nada bonito y decidió que era una especie de señal de que no debía de degradar a Kagome haciendo tales cosas pensando en ella…

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera pero Kagome volteo a verle con esos ojos chocolate llenos de… de amor… su estomago e revolvió y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra… Kagome le sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… se acerco mas a él y lo beso despacio… el correspondió a su beso… Kagome le abrazo y suspiro contra sus labios… él le devolvió el abrazo gimiendo al sentirla acomodarse sobre el…

El se giro dejándola a ella sobre el Futón… se separo un poco de ella cuando le beso termino y sintió su corazón hincharse… tenía ganas de llorar… de reír… de gritar feliz… Kagome estaba ahí debajo de el sonriéndola y mirándola tal vez de la forma más tierna en que jamás lo había visto… levanto sus manos hacia sus mejilla y movió sus dedos despacio sobre su piel…

"Inuyasha…"

La forma en que siempre decía su nombre… como si… como si fuera todo para ella…

"Kagome…"

Se inclino nuevamente hacia ella besándola despacio… Kagome le abrazo… y cuando el iba a separarse del beso ella no lo dejo… siguió besándolo… no supo cuanto tiempo se besaron esta vez tampoco… pero se dio cuenta del cambio ene l beso cuando Kagome dejo de abrazarlo y llevo sus manos hacia sus Kosode abriéndolos y sacándolos de su Hakama dejándoles solamente sobre sus hombros…

El gruño al sentir sus manos pequeñas pasearse por su pecho… por su piel… sin asco… sin buscar heridas… Kagome estaba tocándolo porque quería tocarlo… Kagome había regresado por él cuando el… el no le había dicho si quiera que la amaba… necesitaba decírselo… se separo de sus labios y fijo su mirada en la de ella una vez más sintiendo su corazón apretarle en su pecho…. Kagome le veía de la misma forma con sus ojos chocolate brillantes y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

"Kagome… yo te… te…"

No podía decirlo… gruño y cerró los ojos sintiéndose furioso con el mismo… tenía que decírselo! Lo había ensayado frente al pozo y al Go-Shimboku… como se lo diría tan solo la viera de nuevo… pero no había podido… los otros llegaron y lo interrumpieron… y luego la boda… y ahora aquí… y no podía decirlo…

Kagome se rio por lo bajo y llevo su mano hacia sus labios… el la miro interrogante y ella simplemente el sonrió mas ampliamente…

"Inuyasha… yo se… no necesitas decirlo…"

El la miro sintiéndose casi desesperado… pero quería decírselo! el sabia que ella quería que lo dijera… y no podía… no lograba…

Vio de reojo movimiento y bajo su mirada… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver los pechos de la muchacha pero fue entonces que noto que estaba soltando su Obi… sintió sus mejillas arder un poco mas… Kagome seguía desnudándose… el nerviosismo regreso a él y cuando volteo a verla Kagome le sonrió a llevo sus manos hacia sus codos que es donde había quedado sus Kosodes… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y se sentó evitando mirarla… Kagome se sentó también abrazándolo…

El sintió su corazón aumentar una vez más el ritmo al que latía al sentir el cuerpo casi desnudo de Kagome entre sus brazos… pero las Yukatas ya no estaban… y ahora sus Kosode tampoco… Kagome comenzó a pasear su manos por su espalda y a tocar su cabello… el la apretó un poco mas contra el… se sentía repentinamente mas nervioso… esto realmente estaba pasando… Kagome y el iban a… finalmente estar juntos…

De una u otra forma antes era más irreal… de donde estaban antes podían retroceder… pero ahora sentía que ya no… a pesar de que había trascurrido una eternidad y a la vez un instante en su mente se dio cuenta que incluso la noche había avanzado escuchado sus sonidos…

Kagome le saco de sus pensamientos vagos cuando beso su cuello sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera… sintió su corazón latir apresurado y sus mejillas sonrojarse… para su sorpresa Kagome continuo depositando besos húmedos y pequeños en su piel… en su cuello… su hombro derecho… y ahora su clavícula… el llevó sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha a sus hombros… Kagome entonces hizo algo que le hizo contener el aliento… paso su lengua despacio sobre su pezón enviando muchas corrientes eléctricas a través de su cuerpo… la dureza dentro de su Hakama dio un tirón y supo que lo último en lo que debería estar pensando era en los sonidos de la noche cuando tenía a Kagome casi desnuda en sus brazos tocándolo y besándolo así…

"Ka… Kagome…"

Kagome hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón y luego prácticamente se acostó en su regazo llevando besos hacia su abdomen… se sintió alarmado de sobre manera cuando Kagome llevo sus manos hacia las cintas de su Hakama… su cuerpo entero se tenso y ella levanto su mirada hacia el… como si preguntando si estaba bien… si tenía permiso…

El no pudo decir absolutamente nada… simplemente le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada… Kagome con sus mejillas tan rojas como su Haori regreso su vista hacia su Hakama y siguió soltándola… Miroku le había dicho que le hiciera algo así a Kagome… y en lugar de que él lo hiciera ella estaba haciéndolo…

Kagome finalmente soltó su Hakama y el sintió sus mejillas arder tornándose probablemente de un rojo más intenso que el de su Haori seguramente… se veía… hasta cierto punto obsceno el bulto debajo de su Fondushi… Kagome comenzó a buscar al parecer una forma de soltarlo y el sintió su estomago revolverse… Kagome estaba a punto de mirarlo y tocarlo… _ahí_… trato de evitar mirarla y respirar profundo…

Error… respirar profundo le inundo del exquisito aroma de la excitación de Kagome… y le hizo avergonzarse al percatarse también de la suya…

"Inuyasha?"

Sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente y volteo a verla… Kagome le vieja con las mejillas igualmente sonrojadas pero había algo en su mirada… en sus ojos chocolate ya no tan dulces como antes… sino con algo más… deseo… deseo y esa mirada obstinada que siempre tenía cuando se peleaban en el pasado porque ella quería ir a casa y él no quería dejar que fuera…

No era que no comprendiera que Kagome necesitaba ir a su época y estar con su familia… pero es que siempre había tenido miedo de que lo que sucedió… sucediera… que el pozo de cerrara y quedaran separados… para siempre… claramente no había sido para siempre sino tres años pero para el se habían sentido como una eternidad…

"Como se quita… esto…"

Le vio sonrojarse más y la muchacha evito mirarle… él supo que si no estuviera igualmente de avergonzado se pudiera haber reído… llevo sus manos despacio hacia la prenda y la soltó con manos temblorosas… sintió sus mejillas arder aun mas al ver a Kagome voltear a verlo… y más aun tomar el Fondushi y hablarlo alejándolo de su cuerpo… y lanzándolo quien sabe a qué parte de la cabaña…

Kagome estaba mirándolo ahí y no parecía moverse o hacer nada… el sonido de la leña quemándose le hizo voltear a ver… ya casi no había leña… hubiera sido una buena idea traer más y…

"Ahhh!"

Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y volteo a ver hacia su regazo al sentir algo cálido y húmedo tocarlo… se fue de espaldas quedando recostado en el Futón al ver a Kagome con su rostro inclinado sobre el… cerró los ojos y exhalo con fuerza al sentir algo cálido envolverle… y la lengua de Kagome moviéndose tentativamente sobre el…

Nunca pudo haberse imaginado algo tan placentero y erótico… Miroku le había dicho que le hiciera eso a Kagome… y ahora sabía que lo haría… pero no podía evitar dejar de sentirse alagado… sorprendido… y más al borde de la locura que antes… su sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo y parecía como si explotaría justo en ese lugar donde Kagome tenía sus labios ahora…

"Kagome…"

Gimió su nombre y como respuesta Kagome llevo sus manos también hacia el comenzado a moverlas al mismo ritmo que su boca… volteo a verla pero se sintió mareado… no… esto era demasiado… supo que probablemente estaba gimiendo mucho o haciendo demasiados sonidos vergonzosos pero no había problema… solo Kagome lo estaba escuchando… y Kagome podía tener todo de él… lo que fuera…

El deseo aumento más aun y sintió como si llegaría a algo… se tenso por completo y supo dio un aullido al sentir aquello explotar y salir de el… aterrizando en la boca de Kagome… quien le succiono suavemente haciéndole arquearse en el Futón sin poder formular por el momento ninguna pensamiento lógico… solamente una palabra… una persona… lo más importante… Kagome…

Estaba envuelto por una sensación cálida y de paz… se sentía tranquilo como no se había sentido desde que tenía uso de razón quizás… y se sentía aceptado y querido… como cuando su madre le arropaba al dormir… como cuando Kagome regreso por ese pozo y llamo su nombre… como cuando hacia tanto tiempo Kagome le pidió permanecer a su lado y le llamo su querido Inuyasha…

Abrió los ojos despacio al sentir algo cálido a su lado… Kagome estaba ahí… el no pudo evitar sonreír al verla mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas… no podía creer que se sintiera apenada ahora después de haber hecho… _eso_… abrazo a la muchacha y Kagome gimió suavemente abrazándolo ella también… enterró su rostro en su cabello respirando profundamente…

Kagome se movió un poco contra él y se percato de que probablemente estaba desnuda o muy cerca a desnuda… y aquello se repitió en su mente una vez más… él era un Hanyou… y Kagome… Kagome era la mujer más hermosa que nunca había visto… era una miko… y el la había rechazado una y otra vez en el pasado… la intento alejar de él en dos ocasiones y ella siempre regreso… en la tercera no fue él quien al alejo sino el destino… pero aquí estaba… Kagome había regresado a él una vez más…

Apretó con fuerza a la muchacha entre sus brazos… aquí estaba Kagome… con el… había dejado a su familia… a sus amigas… su mundo… todo para regresar…

Se giro sobre la muchacha y se separo un poco de ella mirándola… Kagome le sonrió y el sintió que su corazón explotaría dentro de su pecho con todo lo que sentía…

"Te amo Kagome…"

Kagome abrió mas sus ojos… sonrió… y luego las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… él se inclino hacia ella y beso sus labios… Kagome lo abrazo y correspondió su beso de la misma forma suave… lenta…

Lo dijo! Por fin lo dijo! Y Kagome se puso muy feliz por ello…

Se sintió aun realizado y se separo de los labios de Kagome lamiendo las lagrimas de sus mejillas… Kagome se rio suavemente y él se rio con ella… de la misma forma suave y tranquila… como nunca se había reído con nadie antes…

Kagome le miro extrañada…

"Inuyasha… te reíste…"

El asintió… nunca se había reído así en la presencia de nadie… nadie…

"Tú me haces reír…"

Kagome le miro con esa mirada brillante… dulce… y el trato de verla de la misma forma besándola de forma suave nuevamente… Kagome correspondió a su beso y fue uno de los momentos más bonitos que había pasado con Kagome… toda la noche había estado llena de momentos lindos e… _intensos_… pero así de esta manera con Kagome… se sentía finalmente completo… finalmente aceptado…

Kagome levanto su pierna y la rozo contra su erección… el sintió su cuerpo arder recordando que estaban probablemente desnudos y besándose… decidió ya no sentirse avergonzado tanto por esto… Kagome lo amaba… el la amaba a ella… ella lo había amado con sus labios besándolo prácticamente en todos lados… ahora era su turno…

Comenzó entonces a besar su mejillas y luego su mentón besando su cuello… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… él se sintió travieso y paso su lengua por su oreja… Kagome se revolvió debajo de el gimiendo su nombre y él se rio… continuo besando su cuello entonces y se sintió feliz de tener las manos de Kagome acariciando su espalda y pasando sus dedos por su cabello… se estaba comenzando a relajar y sentir tranquilo… pero no quería eso… quería que Kagome sintiera cuanto el también la deseaba no que se relajaba y quedaría dormido sobre ella si seguía acariciándolo de esa manera…

Bajo sus besos hasta sus hombros y luego clavícula… Kagome llevo sus manos a sus hombros y luego a su cabeza sin tocar sus orejas… el estaba bien con eso… llevo sus labios entonces hacia sus pechos Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra él cuando paso su lengua sobre su pezón derecho de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho con el… pero Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra él y una oleada de ese delicioso aroma de su deseo llego a él y lo hizo gruñir… sin darse cuenta estaba besando… succionando y lamiendo sus pechos y Kagome gemía y se aferraba a él mientras lo hacía…

Paso tanto tiempo tratando de no pensar en ellos… en las hermosas formas redondas que se encontraba acariciando en ese momento… de no recordar cómo les había sentido la mayor parte del tiempo cuando Kagome viajaba en su espalda… de cuanto le había gustado mirarles y se había reprendido a si mismo sabiendo que no podía… que no debía… que era imposible…

Se separo un poco de Kagome a paso su mano por su costado hacia abajo sintiendo la silueta de su cintura… también le gustaba mucho la cintura de Kagome… no era extremadamente delgada pero era pequeña… como ella… ahora era casi de la misma estatura de antes un poco más alta si… sus pechos parecían haber crecido y parecía tener una más hermosa y pronunciada forma de… mujer…

Y eso le había gustado mucho mucho… levanto su mirada hacia Kagome y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos… volteo a ver sentándose entre sus piernas notando qua aun quedaba una pequeña pieza de ropa color rosa ahí… sintiendo y viendo sus manos temblar llevo sus manos hacia la prenda y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo…

Volteo a ver a Kagome… ella simplemente le ayudo con los ojos cerrado… el gruño al sentir como su aroma se golpeaba contra su nariz y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse… aparto la pequeña prenda y volteó a ver a Kagome… quien le veía con los ojos sonrojado… pero le veía al rostro… estaba mirando en dirección de sus caderas… de su abdomen y sintió nerviosismo venir de ella… el volteo a ver y noto que veía su excitación dura y ya de un color diferente…

Se sintió apenado porque Kagome lo estuviera mirando así… y sintió temor por el nerviosismo proviniendo de ella… trago lentamente y volteo a ver a Kagome en ese lugar… primero no fue capaz de ver mucho pero se acerco y Kagome abrió sus piernas para el… él se sintió completamente mareado ante ese embriagante y adictivo aroma y sin pensar mucho acerca de ellos ya estaba acercando su boca hacia el lugar…

Cerró los ojos y se sintió en el cielo… el sabor era tan intenso y adictivo y Kagome gimió con fuerza… antes de darse cuenta estaba lamiéndola como si hubiera pasado mucho mucho tiempo sin agua y finalmente había llegado a la fuente de este y realmente había estado esperando mucho mucho tiempo… Kagome comenzó a gemir más y a decir su nombre de una forma más incoherente y finalmente halo de su cabello suavemente y grito… más de su sabor llego a su boca y pudo sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo…

El se separo sabiendo que había encontrado solamente un diminuto lugar donde su lengua había entrado un poco… pero no había ninguna otro lugar… se separo y volteo a ve a Kagome… luego volteo a verse el mismo…. Y luego volteo a ver ese lugar de Kagome sintiéndose nervioso…

Kagome le veía respirando pesadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas… él supo que tenía que preguntarle pero era tan difícil…

"Ka… gome… donde…"

No pudo seguir y sintió sus mejillas arder pero pareció que Kagome le comprendió porque llevo sus manos hacia ese lugar y vio como su pequeño dedo entro en ese mismo lugar que él vio… el movió su cabeza hacia los lados… a penas y podía ver que ese lugar se abría para el dedo de Kagome… para su lengua… pero entonces era imposible que el… que…

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y vio a Kagome sonriéndole de la misma forma… el movió su cabeza hacia los lados...no era imposible… eso iba a dolerle demasiado si es que era posible… y entonces se sintió tan frustrado… era su culpa… su tamaño era desproporcional al de ella por ser un Hanyou… sintió su corazón doler y se sintió hacia atrás sintiéndose avergonzado y angustiado…

Kagome se sentó y lo abrazo… el sintió más ganas de llorar…

"Inuyasha… que paso?"

El simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No Kagome… no podemos… como soy un Hanyou y tu humana… es muy… no entrara… no se puede…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y le sonrió abiertamente…

"Inuyasha… tiene razón… tu eres muy grande… pero también hay humanos con tamaño similar todos son diferentes… así como unas personas son más grandes que otras… su cabello es diferente… esto también."

El simplemente le miro angustiado Kagome le sonrió y tomo su manos llevándola hacia el lugar…

"Si me ayudas a prepararme dolerá menos…"

El sintió su corazón doler…

"No puedo… no puedo lastimarte…"

Ella le sonrió…

"Inuyasha… a todas las vírgenes les lastima aunque sea un poco es normal…"

El sintió que su sangre ardía sintiéndose furioso con el mismo… pero…

"Kagome… y si tu…"

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados… no… no soportaría que otro hombre la tocara y la viera así… no… no podía pero la iba a lastimar tanto… se tenso cuando Kagome llevo uno de sus dedos a la pequeña entrada… el de inmediato alejo su mano… Kagome le miro entonces triste…

El supo que debían intentarlo… Kagome también quería eso… no solo el… pero….

Gruño y llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca… Kagome le miro asustada cuando introdujo su dedo índice y luego lo saco lleno de sangre… escupió su garra a un lado e hizo lo mismo con los siguientes dos… Kagome entonces le sonrió…

El lamio sus dedos y dejaron de sangrar tanto… sus garras estarían de vuelta probablemente al medio día del día siguiente… al amanecer sus dedos ya estaría casi cubierto por la nueva garra…

"Enséñame…"

Kagome le sonrió y separo sus piernas llevando su manos hacia el lugar y empujando uno de sus dedos adentro… el gruño sintiendo su dureza dar un tirón… si había comenzado a perder repentinamente el deseo que había estado ardiendo en sus venas acababa de regresar… Kagome estaba hirviendo… apretada y húmeda… gimió y llevo sus labios hacia los de Kagome… ella lo beso abrazándolo y acercando mas su cuerpo al suyo… Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el moviendo su dedo dentro y fuera…

El comprendió y comenzó a hacerlo de forma suave… Kagome gimió y lo abrazo gimiendo… después de varios momentos comenzó a sentir a Kagome mas húmeda de nuevo…

"El otro Inuyasha…"

El asintió y llevo el segundo digito hacia el lugar… Kagome le abrazo con fuerza tensándose… el gruño y recordó que cuando tocaba cierto… botón… en ese lugar Kagome gemía mas fuertemente… llevo su dedo hacia el lugar y Kagome respondió de la misma manera… luego cuando intento introducir el segundo dedo Kagome parecía más concentrada en besarlo de una forma exageradamente apasionada que en la incomodidad que estaba causándole su mano en ese momento…

Poco a poco fue separando sus dedos dentro de Kagome y ella gimió y se retorció diciendo su nombre de forma entrecortada… intento llevar su otro dedo y le costó más trabajo… Kagome se tenso pero cuando el llevo sus labios hacia su cuello y dejo que sus colmillos tocaran su piel Kagome gimió y se relajo…

Kagome siguió gimiendo y se recostó nuevamente en el Futón… el le siguió abrazándola con su otra mano… Kagome llevo su manos hacia la de el alejándolo de ella… y halándole sobre ella… él se coloco sobre ella y Kagome llevo una de sus piernas hacia el abrazándole por la cintura con ella…

"Frótate contra mi Inuyasha…"

El obedeció besándola una vez mas deslizando su excitación contra el centro húmedo de la muchacha… todo era tan mágico y el sentía que era demasiado, que estaba su cuerpo entero comenzando a tensarse y una presión en ese lugar que se rozaba contra Kagome… Kagome gemía y se arqueaba contra el…

Recordó que Miroku le dijo que podía entrar justo cuando ella estaba envuelta en el éxtasis para no lastimarla mucho, y eso pensaba hacer, a pesar de que Kagome parecía tener una idea similar… trato de abrir sus ojos y concentrarse en su rostro, Kagome estaba sudando y sonrojada, respirando pesadamente debajo de el comprometiéndose a estar con el para el resto de sus vida…

Gruño y llevo su mano aun con garras hacia su cuello clavándolas en el lugar… Kagome abrió los ojos mirándolo…

"Kagome…"

Kagome le sonrió y gimió arqueándose contra el cerrando sus ojos…

"Lo se Inuyasha… se que debemos hacer…"

No se pregunto en ese momento como Kagome podía conocer de este ritual, quizás Sango lo conocía o my le había hablado de el, pero estaba bien porque Kagome comprendía lo que implicaba, vivir el resto de su vida junto a el, por el mismo tiempo que el lo haría como Hanyou… que probablemente sería un par de cientos de años si nadie los mataba antes…

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome gimió y se aferro a el con fuerza el gruño y llevo una de sus manos hacia su dureza… Kagome grito y el se empujo en su interior gruñendo y llevando sus colmillos hacia el cuello de ella… el se tomo el trabajo de abrir una herida para Kagome ya que no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera romper su piel con sus dientes sin colmillo… Kagome le mordió igualmente y el sintió que su mundo giraba dando una y otra vuelta sintiendo el cuerpo de Kagome contraerse alrededor de el, el placer explotando y prácticamente su Youki y el Reiki de Kagome combinándose… sabia que las uniones que se formaban en estas circunstancias eran las más fuertes…

A penas y termino de lamer su marca en el cuello de la muchacha cuando todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio, el olor a… placer… estaba en todas partes así como su propio olor y el de Kagome… así como el olor a sangre… abrió los ojos de golpe pero casi al instante recordó lo que había sucedido… se relajo y se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba acostada sobre el dormida… sonrió y cerró los ojos tratando de procesar todo en su mente… Kagome regreso el día anterior… pasaron el día completo juntos y se organizo la boda esa misma noche… y Kagome había decidido estar con él, se movió a un lado y descubrió que aun estaba dentro de Kagome… gimió al salirse de su interior y sintió su corazón contraerse con dolor… sangre…

Volteo a ver su mano derecha y las garras ya estaban ahí de nuevo… vio a Kagome durmiendo relajada… era como un ángel… y aun no podía creer que ella lo hubiera escogido a el… a un Hanyou… que no tenía nada… que le había fallado tanto y le había causado tanto dolor en el pasado por cómo se habían dado las cosas… pero en ese momento observándola dormir lo juro… que pasaría el resto de su vida haciéndolo todo… lo que fuera para que Kagome fuera feliz… en honor a ese día… el día en que ella regreso… Kagome entonces abrió los ojos adormitada y le sonrió…

"Inuyasha…"

Se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla Kagome le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos…

"No fue un sueño."

"No…"

Beso sus labios despacio y Kagome lo abrazo… él se separo de ella y fijo su mirada en la suya…

"Ai shiteru… Kagome…"

Kagome dejo que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos y se lanzo contra su pecho abrazándolo…

"Yo también Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"

_Sábado 4 de agosto de 2012, 1:38am._

Reiki: Es como una palabra "técnica" de poder espiritual, los Youkai tiene Youki, los monjes y Miko tiene Reiki xD Al menos así es usada en los fics de Inuyasha que he leído xD

Hola xD

Weno, primero que nada gomen nasai por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo xD

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y muchisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisissisisisimas gracias por su apoyo xD

Sobre mi xD

Estuve trabajando en este fic desde hace uuuuuuuu bastante tiempo, tres meses quizás, pero siempre me interrumpían a o me arruinaban el humor xD

Bueno me ausente mucho tiempo porque me despidieron de mi trabajo y me deprimí xD esa es la verdad xD Pues después de haber estado trabajando ahí un año y medio, durmiendo 3 – 4 horas diarias y haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo pues para q me despidieran x "recorte de personal" pues me deprimió mucho, mas aun porque ahí se queda mi mejor amigo gay pero me han apoyado bastante mis amigos por suerte xD así que ahí me animaron un poco xD Pero estoy condenada a ser pobre por al menos un año hasta que ya me gradué y pueda trabajar xD

También estoy aprendiendo francés, y estoy también un poco deprimida porque no se si voy a poder continuar por la presión de la universidad, porque prácticamente me falta un mes de clases en el que haremos como mil trabajos y cinco exámenes y después a terminar el protocolo de la tesis y después 8 semanas, dos meses de sufrimiento extremo en el hospital xD y después le examen del ministerio el 20 de noviembre, y después prácticamente vacaciones hasta e de enero del 2013 xD que iniciare el servicio social xD

A todas las personas a las que les cuesta aprender ingles ahora comprendo pero créanme que el francés es MUCHO más difícil xD

Weno weno no puedo creer que empecé a escribir hace tanto tiempo… cuando tenía 14 años quizás xD

Sobre los fics xD

Me disculpo por los ultra atrasos pero vieran que tuve relajo con mi computadora de nuevo, se me perdió una carpeta con documentos de mis fics y pues me he perdido, se me perdió todo lo que había arreglado de "Secuestrada" y eso también me desmoralizo xD también de mi novela se me perdieron los archivos y eso también me bajo la moral por decirlo así xD

Mi fic "Destino" esta en pausa ahorita, realmente tengo que volver a leerlo y repasarlo pero es que realmente no he estado de humor para eso en estos días xD si llegara a escribir probablemente Naraku dominaría el mundo y mataría a todos y eso no es bueno xD Así que mejor me espero a re-leer el fic y escribirlo con calma para dejarlo bonito xD

Quería hacer un one-shot diferente xD no post-manga sino de esos fic aleatorios en los que el inu-tachi está buscando los fragmentos y Kikyo aun está viva pero no, es mucho drama y odio a Kikyo… xD Pero ya veré si empiezo a hacer otro one-shot xD

Weno weno muchas gracias por leer xD siento si les aburro contándoles de los avances de mi vida jijiji xD

Cuídense mucho y pues espero que nos leamos pronto xD

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeee!

Byebye

Eiko007


End file.
